Longing
by jwolf11209
Summary: Seduction, from Seth's point of view. Feeling Paul's hot hard body pressed against his was heaven, and it took every ounce of self-control Seth had to keep from moving too fast and scaring the other man away. SLASH, Paul/Seth, One-shot


Title: Longing

Author: jwolf_11209

Pairing: Paul/Seth

Length: One-shot

Rating: MA

Warnings: M/M, smut, language

Disclaimer: The characters used in this story do not belong to me.

Summary:

A/N: This story is sort of an addition to _Seduction_. It's basically the same story, only in Seth's point of view. It can be read as a stand-alone. It may not be a long-awaited chapter, but at least it's something.

xoxo

Seth watched as Paul stalked toward Jake and his imprint, tension visible in every line of his muscular body. He couldn't help but think this wasn't really Paul's fault. Jake knew that Paul had a short fuse, and yet had brought the half-vampire into La Push without warning. Seth couldn't blame Paul for reacting. Paul didn't trust easily, and he still wasn't comfortable with any of the Cullen's. It was possible that he never would be. Seth could understand Paul's hesitance to trust the vampires, even if he didn't feel the same way.

He watched as Paul came to an abrupt stop, visibly struggling with himself. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, but if Paul made any move to attack, Seth would be there to stop him. He didn't want the other wolf to get killed just because he was unable to control his instincts.

Jake had the little girl perched on his back, and he was ready to defend her if it became necessary. Strangely, Renesmee didn't look afraid. She was watching Paul, seemingly fascinated by his struggle for control. Seth guessed that she was confident in Jake's ability to protect her. Of course, there were also various other members of the pack standing around, ready to intervene should they need to. He hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Seth was almost surprised when Paul abruptly turned his back on Jake and Nessie and ran in the other direction. It was unusual for the wolf to display even that much control. His norm was to attack first and think later. But he must know his own life would be in danger if he hurt the little girl. Apparently Paul's self-preservation instinct was stronger than his desire to harm the half-vampire.

He debated for a few moments before making the decision to go after his pack mate. It was good that Paul had managed to get himself away from the perceived threat, but it wasn't too late for the other wolf to lose control and do something stupid. If Paul's anger got the better of him, Seth had no doubt that Paul would go after Jake and Nessie, and that would lead to big trouble.

Seth didn't want Paul to be hurt, so he was going to make sure the silver wolf behaved himself. Heading into the cover of the forest, Seth paused to shuck off his shorts and tie them to his ankle. It would be easier to find Paul while in wolf form, and to be honest, Seth wasn't sure if Paul would be open to anyone's company right now. He was better safe than sorry.

Shifted, Seth followed Paul's scent further into the trees. He realized almost immediately that Paul was determined not to hurt the little girl. When he came across the other wolf, Paul was leaning up against a tree, and it looked as if he was struggling with himself, trying to let go of the anger. White-knuckled fingers clutched at the tree's bark in a death grip, and it seemed to Seth as if those fingers were the only thing keeping Paul from racing back the way he'd come to attack their fellow pack member and his imprint.

He hung back for a few minutes, just watching the handsome man struggle with himself. To be honest, Seth had always admired Paul, despite the way he acted sometimes. At least he tried to control himself instead of just letting his wolf instincts run rampant.

Paul turned around, his expression showing his confusion at Seth's presence. Seth and Paul had never spent any time together outside of pack business, so it wasn't surprising that he would have expected someone else to have followed him. There was no way Paul could know how much time Seth spent watching and admiring him from afar. No one knew.

Seth made his way closer to the other man, shifting once they were only separated by a few feet. It wasn't something he would usually do, shifting right in front of someone else, but Seth didn't care right now. He wanted to see if Paul was all right and if he could do anything to help. Seth grabbed his cut-offs from his ankle and pulled them on, never once letting his guard down.

Paul was still visibly agitated, and it was possible that he would start a fight with Seth to let off some steam. At least that was what Seth thought, until he got a good look at the other man's eyes. The fear and confusion made Seth's chest tighten uncomfortably. Paul was struggling with some inner battle, but Seth didn't know if it had to do with him or the confrontation he had run away from.

Unable to stand watching Paul's struggle any longer, Seth stepped closer and touched his shoulder lightly, trying to get his attention.

"Paul?" Seth called, keeping his voice soft, hopefully non-threatening.

That's when Paul's entire body went limp, all that anger gone as if it were never there in the first place. Seth's eyes widened in surprise. Had he made that happen? With just a touch and a softly spoken word? Never in his wildest dreams had Seth expected Paul to react to him in such a way.

Seth couldn't stop himself from moving closer, not stopping even when he felt Paul's muscles tightening all over again. It wasn't from anger, not this time. The look in the other man's eyes and the smell of his arousal told Seth everything he needed to know, and gave him the confidence he needed to get what he'd been wanting ever since his first time seeing Paul after becoming a wolf.

He could tell Paul was afraid, but Seth moved closer anyway, until he was pressed right up against the other man. Feeling Paul's hot hard body pressed against his was heaven, and it took every ounce of self-control Seth had to keep from moving too fast and scaring the other man away. He'd waited too long for this to let Paul get away now.

Laying his palm on Paul's muscular chest, inhaling the other man's scent, Seth's voice came out huskier than he'd ever heard it when he purred, "You like that, Paul?"

It was a rhetorical question, of course. Seth could tell he liked it. The hot hard length pressed against his hip, the moist breath being panted against his neck, and the heartbeat racing against his palm all attested to that fact.

Paul didn't answer, but Seth hadn't really expected him to. This was all new to Paul, and he needed some time to sort things out in his head. That didn't mean that Seth was going to leave him alone though. Definitely not.

Seth found and pinched a nipple, delighting in Paul's breathless gasp as he feathered kisses up from the other man's collarbone. Paul shuddered against him and then stiffened, obviously not liking his own reactions, but that didn't stop Seth from trailing his fingers down Paul's rippled abdomen.

"Come on, Paul," Seth whispered. "You know you want this. You want me…admit it."

Seth knew there was a possibility that Paul would push him away now instead of acknowledging that something was happening between them, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to hear the other man say he wanted this as much as Seth did. He wanted Paul to touch him back instead of just standing there. He just wanted…_more_.

He could almost feel the moment Paul made up his mind. Seth found the fly of Paul's jeans with his hand, the ridge of flesh there rearing to meet the heat of his palm. So fucking _hot_!

And in the next moment Seth was slammed back into the nearest tree, Paul crowded right up against him, trapping him there with hands placed against the wide trunk on either side of Seth's head. He licked his lips, the feeling of his cock rubbing up against Paul's hard stomach so damn good.

And then Paul's sweet lips were pressed against his, a moan vibrated against his chest, and a tongue pushed over his lower lip and into his mouth. Seth parted his lips, welcoming Paul's tongue as well as his moan of pleasure.

Paul ground their hips together, cocks rubbing hot and hard against each other, making Seth gasp and moan continually. And then Paul was touching him, a hand tangled in his hair while the other made its way down over his shoulder.

He almost fucking whined when Paul pulled away from him, fearing the worst. Had Paul come to his senses and realized what he was doing? Had he decided it wasn't worth it to feel this pleasure if it was with a man? Please God, no! Seth had wanted this for so long…

And that was when Paul made Seth's fears disappear. Lips nibbling Seth's ear, Paul said, "Come to my house with me. No one's home and my bed would be much more comfortable."

His breath speeding up, heart pounding with excitement, Seth nodded eagerly. "Let's walk," he said, thinking it wouldn't be a very good idea to shift while their bodies were so worked up. Their thoughts would probably be broadcast to everyone, and even Seth wasn't quite ready for everyone else to know about _this_. He figured Paul was even less ready.

Although Paul's house wasn't far, it seemed to take forever before they were in Paul's bedroom and the other man was pushing Seth's shorts off. Naked to the other man's appreciative gaze, Seth just watched as Paul admired his body. He couldn't wait until Paul touched him again.

"Get on the bed," Paul whispered, and Seth complied, stretching out on the small mattress. He watched as the other man stalked toward him, gladly accepted Paul's body on top of his own.

"Can I…" Paul didn't finish his thought, but Seth knew what he wanted, and oh how Seth wanted it too. He spread his legs so that Paul's body rested between his thighs, brought his feet up to rest on either side of Paul's hips.

Seth shivered with longing as Paul sat back on his knees and studied his most private parts. He didn't know why he trusted Paul to see him like this, but Seth had always been a good judge of character. Paul may be short-tempered and sometimes violent, but Seth knew instinctively that the other man wouldn't hurt him.

Seth trembled as Paul's hands mapped his body, from his thighs to his waist until he reached the twin peaks of his nipples.

_Oh, yeah! _Seth thought, as they were pinched and flicked, as Paul claimed Seth's mouth with a searing kiss, running his tongue over Seth's lips and teeth. It felt even better when those kisses trailed down his jaw and still lower to his collar bone. He almost came on the spot when Paul started biting and licking at the skin there, sucking up a mark that Seth wouldn't soon forget, even after it was long gone.

When Paul scraped his teeth gently over the mark, Seth growled with pleasure. He never wanted this to stop. He wanted to be with Paul like this forever and ever. But even if Paul only allowed this one time, Seth would remember it for the rest of his life.

Paul continued his downward path, licking and kissing Seth's sweat-soaked skin, making Seth arch and moan with each amazing touch. To Seth's disappointment, Paul skipped the place where Seth really wanted kisses and moved over to the crease of his thigh. It felt so good, but Seth's dick _really_ needed some attention! He wouldn't let himself complain, though, not when Paul was already making him feel so good.

And then Seth's thighs were lifted, a pillow placed below his hips, lips and teeth nipping at his ass cheek. Seth grabbed the backs of his legs, holding them to his chest, giving Paul as much access as he needed. And _oh, yes _there was lube being taken out of the nightstand drawer and a slick tongue was licking up from his ass to his balls to his rock-hard erection.

Seth moaned as his cock pulsed against Paul's tongue, watched as the other man licked at the head and tasted his pre-ejaculate for the first time.

He tensed as he heard the cap of the lube snap open. He'd never had anything inside him other than his fingers, and he was a little nervous, but that wasn't going to stop him from letting Paul fuck him. He'd wanted this for _so_ long.

Seth forced himself to focus on Paul's mouth on his dick, to relax as much as possible. It wasn't too much of a hardship, to feel that wet heat surrounding him. His breathing stopped for a moment as he felt a wet finger brush over his hole, and moaned when that finger started circling and rubbing at his hungry entrance.

"P-Paul, Paul, give me more," Seth stuttered, and whimpered—_fucking whimpered like a little girl—_when the other man abandoned his cock.

But then a finger pushed slowly into him, and everything was forgotten except the feeling of that sweet invasion. It burned, but it felt so good at the same time. There was nothing like it. Another finger breached his entrance, and Seth pushed back, wanting more, more, more…

Seth watched as those fingers moved in and out of him, his body thrusting to meet them. It was so fucking sexy having Paul inside him, even if it was only his fingers. Seth couldn't stop himself from groaning in disappointment when Paul pulled his fingers out of his body. But Paul just smiled, squeezing more lube onto his fingers and slicking his cock.

"You ready?" Paul asked, softly, and Seth was _so damn ready!_

Seth met Paul's eyes, nodding. "Fuck me," he breathed, and was delighted when Paul immediately moved closer, supporting himself with one arm and guiding his dick with the other.

After a few moments of having that cock teasing at his hole, Seth couldn't stand to wait any longer. He shoved his body down, groaning in pleasure and pain as his muscles were stretched wide and he was impaled completely.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

Paul had stopped to let him adjust, but it was only a few moments before Seth was bucking his hips, ready for more. The other man started out slowly, but it wasn't long before he was slamming into Seth's ass, his hips slapping against Seth with every thrust. It was amazing, like nothing Seth had ever felt before. He never wanted it to end!

And then Paul leaned forward, bending Seth almost in half and they were kissing again, moaning into each other's mouths, sweat-slicked bodies sliding together.

Seth screamed when Paul's cock slid over his prostate, coming just like that. He could see the other man's surprise when Seth's muscles started clamping down around his cock, heard him grunt with pleasure as he too started to come.

And then it was over, Paul collapsing onto Seth's body, still twitching with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Seth mourned the loss when Paul pushed himself up and pulled out of Seth's body. He wished Paul could stay inside him forever.

He almost started panicking when Paul walked away, thinking that was it. That Paul was going to run away and freak the fuck out about having sex with another man, with _Seth_.

And then Paul came back into the bedroom with a damp washcloth and Seth felt stupid for getting all worked up. His fears abated completely as Paul gently cleaned him and then proceeded to climb onto the bed, wrapping Seth in his arms from behind.

Seth relaxed within the comfort of his lover's arms, closing his eyes and smiling contentedly. "I told you that you wanted me," Seth said quietly, smiling even wider as Paul's arms tightened around him.

He could only hope that this wouldn't be his only chance with Paul.

xoxo

Since this story was pretty much written already, I decided it was finally time to post it. Hope you like!


End file.
